2.1. LEUKOCYTE SURFACE MOLECULES
Clusters of differentiation (CD) have been established which define human leukocyte differentiation of antigens (Bernard and Boumsell, 1984, Hum. Immunol. 11:1-10; Knapp et al., 1989, Immunol. Today 10:253:258; Gebel et al., 1988, ASHI Quarterly 12:11; Leukocyte Typing III: White Cell Differentiation Antigens. Ed., McMichael, A. J. 1987. Oxford University Press. Oxford), by the comparison of reactivities of monoclonal antibodies directed against the differentiation antigens. The T cell surface antigens, their classification into epitope-defined subgroups, and their distributions on T cells have been studied by use of monoclonal antibodies directed against human T cells (Clark et al., 1983, Immunogenetics 18:599-615; Hansen et al., 1984, in Leucocyte Typing, Bernard, A., et al., eds., Springer-Verlag, New York, pp. 195-212). Some of the T cell clusters of differentiation and other T cell surface molecules are listed in Table I.
These T cell surface markers serve as markers of the cell lineage, the identity of the functional T cell subset to which the T cell belongs, and the activation state of the T cell. Several of the cell surface molecules have been studied in great detail, have been found to be important in initiating and regulating immune functions and are critical to communication processes between immune cells.
TABLE I __________________________________________________________________________ LEUKOCYTE SURFACE MOLECULES Leukocyte Detection Surface Monoclonal Marker Expression Antibodies References __________________________________________________________________________ T cell Antigen Receptor All T cells and T cell subsets T40/25, .alpha.F1, .beta.F1, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 TCR.delta.1, C.gamma.M1 CD1 Thymocytes & Langerhans OKT6 Cells, Leukemia Cells NAI/34 NK cell receptor NK cells NC-37 specific 7 antibodies Cell Adhesion Molecules CD2 All T cells OKT11 8, 9, 10 Leu5 B67.1 CD58 (LFA-3) Leukocytes, epithelial TS2/9 11 CD3 Pan T cell OKT3 12 Leu4 CD4 Helper/Inducer Subsets OKT4 12 of T cells Leu3a CD5 T. B subsets UCHT2 11 T1 CD7 T Cells 3AI 11 CD8 Supressor/Cytotoxic .alpha. Chain: OKT8 13, 14 Subsets of T cells Leu2a .beta. Chain: T8/2T8 14a .beta.2 integrins LeuCAM leukocyte cell adhesion 11 molecules CD11a (LFA-1) myeloid, lymphoid 11.15 CD11b myeloid 11, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 (MAC-1 (CR3)) CD11c (CR4) myeloid 11, 15 CD16 (FcR111) Natural Killer, Macrophages HUNK2 11 Granulocytes 3G8 CD21 (CR2) B subset B2 11, 20 HB5 CD23(FC.epsilon.R11) B subset MHM6 11 Blast-2 CD25 TAC, IL-2 Receptor Anti-TAC 21 (Activated T Cells) 7G7/B6 CD30 Activated T, B Cells Ki-1 11 Reed-Steinberg Cells HSR4 CD35(CR1) Granulocytes, B cells, YZ-1 11, 22 monocytes J3D3 .beta.3 integrins CD41 11, 23 CD51 11, 23 Homing Receptors CD44 Leukocytes, brain 33-3B3 24 Mel-14 GRHL1 25, 26 .beta.1 Integrins CD49a-f(VLA-1, Extracellular 27, 23 VLA-2, VLA-3, VLA-4, Matrix (ECM) VLA-5, VLA-6) CD56(NKH1, NCAM) Natural Killer NKH1 11 Activated lymphocytes Leu19 CD71 Transferrin Receptor, 11, 28 Proliferating cells __________________________________________________________________________